


make it all up to you

by hanorganaas



Series: La Famila Coulson [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, Don't Touch Lola, Don't touch Lola unless Coulson says, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Canon, Lola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was in shock too you know,” Skye said quietly as she looked ahead at the horizon ahead of her. “I mean….did you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it all up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** August Rush Using this Prompt:
> 
> http://s22.photobucket.com/user/haldoor/media/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/12pair-skye-coulson4_zps88a8e060.jpg.html

Phil looked down at the file as they sat in Lola. Skye decided to confront the manner to him first. He hummed while looking through files and the pictures, but when he got to the last page, his eyes widened for a moment.

“I was in shock too you know,” Skye said quietly as she looked ahead at the horizon ahead of her. “I mean….did you know?”

His eyes as he was transported to that moment 21 years ago he had repressed beneath the other horrors he had seen:

_“We have to do this Phil,” Melinda said looking down at the form….the form of consent that would give their child to the loving hands of a new family. “We are both Agents, we are a focused on our job, I don’t want my daughter to feel the same rejection I faced from my own mother.”_

_Phil bit his lip and looked down at the child in Melinda’s arms, then at the form, then at the adoption agency who would find her a home. It was their daughter. They would never see her take her first steps, make her first laugh and grow…..but Melinda was right. They wouldn’t have been able to do that even if they decided to keep her. They’d be away all the time and the child would face the horrors Melinda face as a child of a “secret agent”. Rejection, moving and the risk of being used as leverage._

_He brushed the child’s forehead and took a deep breath._

_“You’re right,” He said. “We can’t.”_

_Without an ounce of hesitation he signed the paper. And just like that. The child was gone and the file would be sealed by S.H.I.E.L.D. never to be seen again. Melinda was sobbing. Phil took a deep breath and rested her head against his chest running his hand through her hair. They will be okay…..they had to be. And their child will be okay at least he thought she would be._

“May and I had that record sealed,” Phil said opening his eyes and looking ahead into the horizon. “Never to be opened again, I guess fate had other plans.” Skye turned her head away. It only told her that she was nothing to them. Only a file to never be seen again. Must be pissed that…

Suddenly she felt Coulson grip her hand tightly. Her gaze shifting back to him, there was a gentle smile on his lips. A smile she longed for, a smile a parent would give that tells her that he was here and he wasn’t going anywhere….not for a long time. 

“I think you probably hate me….” Phil said, “and I understand if you do but your mother and I, we were young and we were scared. If we knew what you were going to go through we would have found a family to find who would have taken care of you. But its in the past….and I guess us watching you over on our team makes up for it.” He took a deep breath and raised his head. “But I can now make up for it by being the dad you want me to be if you let me.”

Skye smiled. The hurt was still there, it was going to be there for a long time. But the fact he wasn’t making excuses, or turning her away after years of rejection…diminished the pain of betrayal she had felt finding this out.

“Don’t worry….A.C.” She said, “I mean….Dad. I mean it’s going to take a while but I am glad you are at least starting to make up for it.” Phil smiled let go of her hand and stepped out of the car. “What are you doing?”

“Beginning to make it up to you,” Phil said as he opened Skye’s passenger door. 

“You’re joking you’re letting me drive Lola?” Skye said.

“I am,” He said getting into the passenger seat, “I am going to bequeathing her along with all my Captain American Merchandise someday….might as well get used to the idea of you driving her.” Skye smiled and got behind the wheel. “Besides….” Phil trailed off buckling his seatbelt as Skye turned on the ignition. “You are going to need to be sane of mind when you tell your mother the news.”

Skye’s smile slightly faded as she looked out into the Horizon She couldn’t help but wonder. If May was going to be as easy to the news as Coulson was? She put that on the back of her mind. 

She put her foot on the gas and set the course for home.


End file.
